


taken

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Making My Own Canon, Pre-Canon, Presumed Dead, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, idk if this is gonna have a happy ending guys, twitter you absolute hellhole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: this is straight from my twitter account, come say hi! and hey, if you want to use this concept, feel free! just mention either my ao3 (@trixicinkflair) or my twitter, @wrenshiraeth for credit, since i did actually come up with this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Kudos: 18





	taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is straight from my twitter account, come say hi! and hey, if you want to use this concept, feel free! just mention either my ao3 (@trixicinkflair) or my twitter, @wrenshiraeth for credit, since i did actually come up with this.

**Original idea:**

Okay so [@ayupranboo_](https://twitter.com/ayupranboo_)* posted this for me before I realized I do still have a twt acc so uh dsmp AU idea that I’m probably going to start writing and then never finish~ (repost)

Okay okay, hear me out on this.

AU: Tommy knew Dream before the mask, and they were friends, and everything was...perfect, really.

But times changed, and they drifted apart, gradually. They’d promised they’d never forget each, though, and so Tommy never quite gives up hope on Dream still being out there.

Flash forward YEARS later, they meet again, but Tommy doesn’t recognize Dream, hiding behind his mask. Dream greets him by name, and Tommy yells at him that he doesn’t know who he is.

And so Dream, very slowly, reaches up and pulls off his mask and ofc Tommy is in shock, his former best friend is not only alive but they’re on opposite sides of a war that neither of them even fully understands. (Bonus angst points if it’s at L’Manberg.)

**Expanded concept:**

Let’s back up: Dream didn’t just randomly disappear. He was kidnapped. And Tommy had to watch as his best friend was beaten and dragged away, screaming, and he was helpless to do anything. Nobody was ever able to find a trail, so any search attempts tapered quickly.

Imagine Tommy meeting Tubbo years after Dream disappeared. He can’t help but be drawn in by how nice Tubbo is, but he refuses to let himself consider him a friend. Dream was his friend, and he was stolen.

Tommy blames himself for whatever happened to Dream all those years ago. He’s absolutely terrified about that happening to this other innocent young boy and so he shuts him out, tries to push him away.

But Tubbo is persistent, somehow finding Tommy almost every day and just sitting with him on the outskirts of L’Manburg, peaceful and silent, with no idea the emotional turmoil Tommy is battling.

And when Dream comes back, he sees Tommy and Tubbo. And he assumes Tommy just...moved on. He thinks Tommy forgot him. And so he reveals himself to Tommy, lets him know exactly who he is.

And when L’Manburg has fallen, he leaves...and he takes Tubbo with him, leaving Tommy alone in the ruins, mourning the loss of a boy he never wanted to admit was a friend.

Trying to cope with the pain of losing Dream twice, both for reasons he thinks are his own fault. It consumes him, the pain and anger and guilt of everything piling up on top of him, until he snaps.

He’s going after Dream and Tubbo, and he’s going to bring them back. Ghostbur and Niki both protest, trying to stop him, but he’s determined to get his friends back.

No matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so @ayupranboo_ is jason, my lovely little brother, and the person who posted the original concept for me before i remembered i had twitter (lol, brain-missing moment, my bad) so mayhap give him a follow and look at his writing bc his writing stuns me every time and it's 100% worth the read. (he's also @lattedi here on ao3)


End file.
